


The Ol Switcheroo

by omgbubblesomg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Destiel, Background Sam/Jimmy, Established Relationship, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Partner Swapping, Polyamory, Top Dean Winchester, background sastiel, background wincest, everyone is fucking everyone, just as God intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: There was an extended silence while Dean’s head made like a tennis ball, bouncing back and forth between the two identical Cas clones.“God damn it Jimmy,” he said. “Which one are you?”Or: the winjimstiel partner swapping fic no one asked for (:Explicit Dean/Jimmy within the poly relationship
Relationships: Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	The Ol Switcheroo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For Your Entertainment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311148) by [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes). 



> Found this in the smut folder, and figured the apocalypse is as good a time as any to post it :)

Dean threw his bag on the bed as soon as he got home. He was going to take the longest shower the bathroom was capable of, followed by the longest sleep _he_ was capable of, followed by the longest marathon sex _Cas_ was capable of. If they woke up early enough maybe they could get Jimmy and Sam in bed before work, too.

His bag made an _oomph_ noise as it hit the bed, and the pile of blankets turned out to not be made of solely blankets. A tussled head appeared from beneath them, and Cas blinked blearily up at him, giving his best impression of a disgruntled cat. A disgruntled cat with sex hair.

“Ow,” he said belatedly.

“Cas, shit man, I didn’t think you’d be back so early. You okay?”

“Nothing a kiss can’t fix.”

Dean swooped down to plant one right on his boyfriend’s cheek, but Cas turned into it and pretty soon it had devolved into something far more heated than a chaste kiss. Dean did some quick adjustments to his earlier plan and decided that, yep, sex with Cas could definitely start before the shower-and-sleep portion of the afternoon.

Cas grabbed him by the tie and jerked him onto the bed, rolling them both to get on top. The blankets fell away to reveal what Cas had been wearing to bed. Which was a whole lot of nothing.

“Jesus, baby, the memory foam’s gonna have good reason to remember today.”

Cas smirked down at him and rolled his hips until Dean got with the fucking program and bucked up into him. And it wasn’t much of an adjustment from ‘Cas sitting on Dean’ to ‘Cas riding Dean,’ so in no time at all Dean was slotted right up inside his boyfriend, where he was still wet and open from their morning, where Dean had apparently left a lot more lube than usual.

“Holy shit, Cas, baby, did you leave all that inside just for me?” When he fucked up it made a delicious wet sound that had his toes curling. Cas grinned down at him.

“Mostly for you,” he said simply, and then proceeded to ride Dean into the fucking mattress. He must have had one hell of a day because he seemed to be trying to unleash a week’s supply of lust in one go. He couldn’t seem to get enough of Dean. Hands on Dean’s chest like he was memorising the sounds Dean made when his nipples were pinched. He ran hands through Dean’s hair, fingernails scratching like he was trying to get enough to grab. Which was odd, because Dean never grew his hair long enough for that. Cas didn’t seem to mind anyway. He rode Dean like he was trying to meld their bodies together.

Dean just pawed at his hips and held on for the ride. He tried to reach for Cas’s dick; usually when they fucked in this position Cas liked it slow and hard, with Dean’s fingers loose around his cock. If Dean did it right he could fuck two or three orgasms out of Cas before getting his own. But today Cas didn’t seem interested in that. He seemed more interested in the exact opposite. He slapped Dean’s hand away and bounced hard in his lap, using Dean’s body like his personal sex toy.

“Jesus, baby,” Dean groaned. “What’s gotten into you?” He clenched his eyes shut and tried to hold on for just a little longer, but Cas leaned down and started biting at his neck, and then his ear, and that was all she wrote. His hips drove up into Cas’s body and he spilled deep.

Cas paused for all of two seconds, and then _started bouncing again._

“Wait, wait, wait,” Dean gasped. He wasn’t young enough for this shit! Jimmy slapped his hands away again and just kept on riding, and, oh, God, _wow,_ was it Dean’s birthday and he hadn’t even realised?

“I like it when you’re messy,” Cas told him, and then leaned down to kiss him, somehow while still moving his hips.

There was something about that… Something about Cas being super bendy and apparently hornier than usual… There was something about that that was supposed to be important…

Cas licked into his mouth, moaning like a pornstar, and Dean forgot whatever it was he was supposed to be thinking.

Two whole orgasms later Dean found himself wrapped up around his boyfriend, enjoying a post-coital snuggle, when his boyfriend walked in the door.

There was an extended silence while Dean’s head made like a tennis ball, bouncing back and forth between the two identical Cas clones.

“God damn it Jimmy,” he said. “Which one are you?”

The Cas in his arms giggled and Dean shoved him in the shoulder. The Cas in the doorway levelled his best I Am Very Disappointed In You look at them both, which would have had Dean squirming if it hadn’t been interrupted by Sam barging in.

“This isn’t a meeting room,” Dean snapped.

“Sorry, the door was open, have you seen Jimmy?” Sam’s eyes eventually made it all the way to where Dean and Jimmy were still cuddling, and then they kept moving in the most elaborate eye roll Dean had ever seen. “God dammit, Dean, Jimmy and I had plans tonight.”

“Did those plans include fucking your boyfriend through the mess already in his ass? Because I totally beat you to it.”

“ _Dean._ Do you even know what that mess was?”

“Well I didn’t, but now I can take a guess. Thanks for _that_ mental image you depraved asshole.”

_“Dean.”_

“Don’t whinge at me, I’m not the one hiding naked in people’s beds.”

Jimmy huffed something that sounded a bit like “ _Smelled like you,”_ and Dean bonked him in the shoulder again.

Sam gave another exaggerated eye roll. “ _Fine,”_ he snapped, “but that means I get Cas.”

“… okay, but I want him back in the morning.”

“Do I get a say in this?” Cas asked.

“Nope,” Sam and Dean said simultaneously. Sam shouldered into the room to give Dean a kiss and then give Jimmy something that might have also been called a kiss if the dictionary was written by pornstars. Honestly, how either of them managed to be so filthy while one of them was fully clothed was beyond Dean.

Then Sam flicked his boyfriend on the nose, grabbed Cas by the bicep, and hauled him away.

“Use a goddamn condom this time!” Dean shouted after them.

“Fuck you!” Sam shouted back.

“Is he gonna mess up my boyfriend’s ass?” Dean asked Jimmy, who was snuggling back into the bed with the evident intention of staying there for the night.

“Most definitely,” was the bleary reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this fic? If you want to read more winjimstiel and the shenanigans therein, you should definitely check out the [Trading Places](https://archiveofourown.org/series/841842) series by outoftheashes, which this fic was originally based off!


End file.
